It is well known to provide a motor vehicle with an antenna to assist with the receiving and/or transmitting of electrical signals such as broadcast radio signals and mobile telephone transmissions.
It is known from, for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,999,033 to provide an antenna assembly for mounting an antenna on a roof panel of a motor vehicle. The assembly has a base body made of metal with a threaded projection passing through a hole in the roof panel. A plastic housing is used to house components of the antenna and a seal is provided between the base body and the roof panel to form a seal between the base body and the roof panel.
It is further known from German Patent Publication DE102007050110 to provide a mounting for an antenna that includes a snap lock fastening that snaps into an aperture in a body panel.
Both of these prior art disclosures suffer from the disadvantage that a possible water leak path is provided via the aperture in the panel to which they are attached if the seal is defective or fails in use due to deterioration or due to irregularities in or distortion of the panel in the region of the aperture.